Episode 6349 (2nd August 2006)
Plot Adam's preparing to celebrate with Joanne, but when Danny sees him with a bottle of champagne that he's just bought, he makes it clear he won't make it easy for Adam. While Tracy and Blanche are ready to play hardball for Adam, with his money in mind, Ken and Deirdre realise that they should get the advice of a solicitor. Roy offers Craig a cheap bacon roll in the cafe wanting to keep an eye on him. Eileen follows Jason round trying to persuade him to call off the wedding. Audrey offers to look after the Peacocks' baby while Claire runs some errands. Adam and Ken see Mr Blake, the solicitor, who tells them they have a strong case against Danny. Danny insists it will be business as normal in the factory. But when his solicitor arrives he tells Danny he's on shaky ground with this new will and advises him to try and settle out of court. When Bev realises that Claire asked Audrey to look after the baby, she feels snubbed. Jason and Sarah try and work on their mothers in the Rovers, but neither will be persuaded that the wedding is a good idea. Fred agrees with Bev to take an extended holiday to see Shelley. Danny faces the wrath of the Barlow clan in the Rovers. He refuses to back down promising to drag the case through the courts. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Thomas Peacock - Jack & Jake Rogers and Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Adam's Solicitor - Tom Roberts *Danny's Solicitor - Trevor Bannister Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Builder's Yard *Solicitor's Office Notes *First appearance of Dylan & Hayden Whitbread as Thomas Peacock, who would appear as the character sporadically alongside Jack & Jake Rogers before taking over the role full-time on 23rd October 2006. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah and Jason get a helping hand from the residents as their mothers unite in disapproval of the wedding; Adam and Danny both consult solicitors; and Bev feels left out when Claire chooses Audrey to look after the baby. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,590,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2006 episodes